halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword more commonly known as the Energy Sword, is a close quarters Sangheili melee weapon. Design Details The Energy Sword consists of a curved hilt that, when activated, shapes and contains superheated plasma. Two small magnetic-field generators built into the handle of the weapon help form the oval shaped, ionized blades that the weapon is recognized for. The energy sword runs on battery power; an active sword, however, does not deplete the battery's energy: only when the sword makes contact with an object does the battery's energy deplete. Each strike from the sword will drain the battery by 10% of its maximum energy output, but if its user is careful, light strikes will not drain battery power. Once the battery power dies out the sword will deactivate and be rendered useless unless recharged. It is unknown how the battery is recharged. The Energy Sword also contains a fail-safe device that can be activated if the Sangheili wielding it drops it; the fail-safe option is always on, and a Sangheili must deactivate the fail-safe by applying pressure to the hilt before he can safely store the weapon. When the sword is dropped without disengaging the fail-safe, the weapon will deactivate the magnetic field without first dispersing the plasma, consuming the handle and thus destroying the weapon. The failsafe is included to prevent enemy infantry from acquiring the weapon and using it, and is yet another insight to Sangheili tactics. The Energy Sword is the signature weapon of the Sangheili, and has been part of their culture since the Fourth Age of Discovery, the Sangheili pride themselves on their skills with this weapon, and the Sangheili believe that it is honorable for a Sangheili to fight, and die by the sword. The Sangheili are also very strict on who can be trained in the art of swordsmanship, only Aristocrats are permitted to wield swords and that sword-wielders are no longer eligible for marriage; however, they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. In service to the Covenant, only the most skilled warriors of the Sangheili like Zealots, Spec-Ops, and Stealth Elites are permitted to use an Energy Sword, and it is implied that they spend years building and improving their skills in order to become combatants in the lethal art of sword fighting. In Halo 3, all Elites, including Minors can pull out Energy Swords and use them when stuck with a grenade. The distribution to lower ranks could be a side effect of the Great Schism and the subsequent discarding of religious protocols. Advantages The Energy Sword is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the Halo universe. A single strike can kill even a fully shielded Spartan or Sangheili. An over-shielded enemy can take two strikes to kill. Normally a swing of the sword can deplete 140% of the shielding, enough to puncture the shield and kill the enemy. The sword in the hands of a skillful Sangheili warrior or SPARTAN-II can be fatal unless the enemy has enough stopping power in their hands. The sheer power of the Sword is lethal, an energy sword can cut through most armor and slice flesh based targets in half. In the context of the Halo games, the energy swords strength and lethality, are compensated for both the sake of ESRB rating, and gameplay. Disadvantages The Energy Sword is purely a close-quarters weapon, meaning that it is completely useless past close range. A skilled SPARTAN-II can defeat a sword wielder with weapons like the SMG or the MA5 Series Rifle by avoiding getting close to a sword wielder. Another disadvantage is that the Energy Sword, like most other Covenant Weapons, has a battery, requiring the user to drop the weapon once the battery is used up. Although the handle can be used as a club, the Energy Sword's combat effectiveness is minimal when its energy runs out. In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, the Energy Sword negates the usefulness of active camouflage; the sword is still visible even though the user is not. Changes Changes between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 In Halo: Combat Evolved the Energy Sword, has a cyan glow, has a far less defined edge and makes a dull clunk when striking something or someone. It is only used by Stealth Elites and Zealots. The player cannot use the energy sword in Halo: Combat Evolved, because once a Zealot is defeated, the energy sword will activate a fail-safe and disintegrate via the plasma of the former blade collapsing onto the handle, thus rendering the weapon useless, since it is broken, and has no prompt for "pick-up". In Halo 2, the energy sword is blue with purple undertones and electrical energy crackling on it when the blade is activated, the white glow seen in Halo: CE is also replaced with a more glass like transparency. In the campaign, it is only used by higher-ranking Elites, such as Spec-ops, Ultras and Zealots, however the sword can now be used by John-117. The sword in campaign has a battery and can only be used against a limited number of Covenant forces before the battery dies. When the Energy Sword runs out of energy, it can still be used to attack your enemies. The damage is then equal to a regular melee attack and will take a longer time to kill, unless you assassinate your enemy. The sword is usable in Multiplayer but with an infinite battery, like in campaign the sword has two major attacks, a lunge attack and a swing attack, the lunge attack is very powerful and can send the player flying towards an enemy if the reticule is red. Changes from Halo 2 and Halo 3 In Halo 3 the sword has more of a light cyan tinge similar to its appearance in Halo: Combat Evolved but still has a tint of purple near the handle. It also has an angle near the handle, whereas in the two previous games it was curved. Players are now able to parry with the Sword. The power exerted by the swords hitting each other will drain both player(s) shields, but will not kill them unless one makes the fatal blow. The sword's lunge attack has been reduced for balancing purposes, aside from these changes in design and functionality, the power of the sword remains unchanged. In multiplayer the sword has a limited battery supply, the sword also takes more time to unsheathe it. In Other Media In the Halo Graphic Novel, there is a variety of sword-type weapons that appear on a wall in the dueling chamber of the Infinite Succor. These range from apparent energy clubs to sickle-like plasma weapons. Also, the swords that Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai duel with in the story change shape a number of times to exhibit the basic structure of the Type-1 with a few slight differences, as they are used for training, and not battle. In the story Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa, an Elite is shown with a very odd, light-pink, sword, with very thin blades.[[Halo Graphic Novel Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa Also, the Arbiter from Halo Wars uses two energy swords with a modified hilt and a hand guard. Tactics There are two ways a player in Halo 2 and Halo 3 can attack, the first is to lunge with the energy sword. With this, the player lunges forward at the other player. However, this only works when the aiming reticule is lit red, indicating that the opposing player is within range. The second attack is the simple melee, this performs a quick underhanded swipe. Campaign *In Halo 2 the sword is extremely valuable against Elites in campaign. When facing sword-wielding Elites a sound tactic is to jump and lunge attack them. This will kill them quickly and save your shields or your life on higher difficulties. *In both Halo 2 and Halo 3 the Energy Sword is the best anti-Flood weapon, as it will destroy Flood Combat Forms in one strike. Although if an infected Elite still has its shield, it may take two swipes, depending on the difficulty setting. *In Halo 3 the sword is very hard to come by in the campaign unless facing the Flood, or willing to betray an Elite ally on The Covenant (level) by sticking him with a grenade. Giving an Elite an Energy Sword is only advisable after the first encounter with the Hunters. *A Battle Rifle/Sword combination is the best combo to use against Ultra Elites on higher difficulties by first laying a clip into the Ultra at range, then getting in close and performing a quick swipe or lunge with the sword. Multiplayer *The sword is easily one of the best close range weapons to use in Halo 2. The best tactic is to lay into an enemy player with your secondary weapon getting closer, then when within range perform a quick swipe with the sword for the finishing move. However since there is no way of telling which player has the sword, or no sound way to stop it, it has often been labeled as a cheap tactic. *Using Active Camouflage with the sword in Halo 2 is not a wise thing to do as the sword in Halo 2 is still visible with it active. *In Halo 3 however, using the sword with active camouflage is a sound tactic as it will now cover the sword when picked up. *In Halo 3 the sword lunge is shorter, and the player cannot perform a quick strike, and in addition, the sword is now visible on the character's leg. In order for the sword to be most effective the player must lure a player into a trap where the sword will become effective; camping with the sword in a corner and waiting is the best way to use it to its fullest extent. As a special note, there is a range difference between the B button melee, and the right trigger lunge. The lunge has the maximum range, whilst the B button seems to only work at 1/2 to 3/4 the range. This is, most likely, for balancing, as the B button swings the sword at a much, much faster rate. Advanced Tactics *It is possible to dodge a blow from the Covenant Energy Sword. To do this, one must move quickly to the right (when facing the lunging opponent), towards the hand which does not hold the sword. Conversely, to prevent your target from dodging your lunge, simply jump; jumping reduces all chances of missing or being dodged by an opponent. *In Halo 3, a new feature has been added so that players can parry their opponent's sword by meleeing or lunging at the same time. If you pull the right trigger right before the other person makes contact, a clang is produced, but you do lose some or all of your shield, however when you get down to no shields, a sword clash will not affect your health, though your screen will flash bright red. This is sometimes known as "Fencing" and can be a game, first to die loses, a useful tactic to use in sword-on-sword fight is, once you parry, melee with the sword. If you time it well enough the sword fight can last indefinitely. *Jumping can make the Energy Sword much more fearsome, brutally effective and accurate. Jump and point your reticule down, waiting until it turns red to lunge at the opponent. *In Halo 2, it is possible to extend the range of the sword lunge, use a weapon with a zoom, zoom in to the enemy.When the reticule is red, switch to your sword and quickly press the right trigger. If done correctly, you can lunge from a very long distance. *In Halo 2 avoiding a sword lunge is extremely difficult, if timed correctly and with a bit of luck, side stepping in the direction of the enemy players free hand may save your life, however this is often difficult. In Halo 3 avoiding the sword lunge can be done by using either a Brute Shot or a Shotgun, there is still some difficulty in pulling it off, but the odds of killing a enemy player using the sword is much greater then the previous installment. Dual Wielding The Energy Sword is non-dual wieldable in any of the present Halo games. It is, however, physically possible to wield two swords at once in the accepted canon. The reason the Energy Sword is non dual-wieldable in game is because it kills most enemies in one hit, so dual wielding would not be necessary. Although, in the Bungie vidoc "Et tu, Brute?" it does show an early animation of an Elite slashing and impaling a Jiralhanae with two swords. To negate this, Bungie removed all possibility of dual-wielding. In the Halo Graphic Novel, Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai dual wield swords while in a training exercise, as well as throughout The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor. Dual Energy Swords are used to fight the growing Flood infestations of the ship. In concept art of Halo Wars, an Elite is seen dual wielding Energy Swords. Dual-wielding is confirmed in Halo Wars as the Arbiter is able to use two energy swords, The Arbiter can be seen doing this on the front cover of Halo Wars: Limited Edition. Trivia *Although you can not use it, you can find a depleted energy sword next to the dead bodies of some elites in Halo 3: ODST. *The Energy Sword does not appear in Halo 3: ODST, making one of the only four weapons not to appear in Halo 3: ODST. The other weapons are Battle Rifle, the Sentinel Beam, and the Elite Plasma Rifle is replaced by the Brute Plasma Rifle. The reasons why the Energy Sword does not appear in Halo 3: ODST is due to being no Elites in the game. *The Energy Sword in Halo: Combat Evolved had a fail safe switch that activated when the user released it, causing the sword to dissipate in a blue explosion, leaving the player unable to use it, similar to the Fuel Rod Gun. It is not explained why the failsafe was removed from the sword in Halo 2 and Halo 3 but is most likely not present for gameplay reasons. *In 2008, this was to be released by Jasman Toys to go with their other laser tag weapons; the Plasma Pistol and Plasma Rifle. However, its release has been canceled or delayed, due to the very pointy tips of the blade. *The Energy Sword in Halo 2 can be used to cut the corpses of flood combat forms so that they cannot be re-infected by infection forms. The cutting process drains 2.5% battery. However, even a sword without any battery left can be used cut combat form corpses. *It was originally going to be usable in Halo: Combat Evolved, but was cut when the game became a First-Person Shooter. Halo: Combat Evolved, E3 2000 Announcement Trailer *In the Halo 3 Vidoc "Et Tu, Brute?" there is a Brute Chieftain wielding an Energy Sword, this is however never seen in the hands of brutes in the final game, possibly because of it being a signature weapon of the Elites. It would also undermine the Brutes, who focus instead on more barbaric, but effective, projectile weaponry. *The Fable 2: Limited Edition comes with an Energy Sword for in game use, to coincide with the use of the MJOLNIR armor.http://www.joystiq.com/2008/10/16/fable-2s-spartan-armor-and-energy-sword-pictured/ *In the Halo: Graphic Novel, Rtas 'Vadum is seen with two Energy Swords that are shorter and thinner than the regular type. Two possible reasons would be that it may be a different energy weapon, or it could just be the artistic style of the drawing. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, a glitch can be performed to give the player a Silhouette Sword. *In the Halo Graphic Novel, there is a variety of sword-type weapons that appear on a wall in the dueling chamber of the Infinite Succor. These range from apparent energy clubs to sickle-like plasma weapons. Also, the swords that Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai duel with in the story change shape a number of times to exhibit the basic structure of the Type-1 with a few slight differences. *In Halo 3, 7 Forerunner glyphs are visible on each side of the plasma sword's hilt. *In Halo: Combat Evolved on the PC, in DevMode, if you bumb-possess an Elite with an energy sword, the sword isn't seen on your HUD, but when you get close to an enemy, you will hear a noise and the enemy is either dead or wounded, meaning that the sword works without pressing any buttons. If you walk over another weapon as an Elite with a sword, he will pick it up, and you will be unable to use the sword anymore. *The battery power of the Energy Sword will last longer when fighting the Flood, draining about 2%-5% of the battery. *It is possible to get a Sword Spree Medal with an Energy Sword that's out of battery. *In Halo Wars and less evidently in Halo: CE, the Energy Sword emits a blue 'plasma smoke' and leaves a trail of the smoke when moved similar to the smoke generated by the Plasma Grenade. The reason this doesn't appear in Halo 2 and Halo 3 could be because of improved energy barrier technology. *In Halo Wars, the Energy Sword that Ripa 'Moramee wields is the first Energy sword seen to have a basket hilt. Gallery Image:Black Sword.JPG|The Energy Sword as it appears in Halo 3. Image:Energy-sword.jpg|The Energy Sword as it appears in Halo 2. Image:Swordelite.jpg|A Zealot with an Energy Sword as it appears in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:News2_1.jpg|Hal's sword in the Fable 2 Collector's Edition. Image:85402105-Full.jpg|A view of the hilt and how the Sword fits in the Human hand. Image:1221845548_Elites_duel_wielding_energy_swords.jpg‎|Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai wielding dual Energy Swords during a training exercise. Image:Sword hilt.jpg|An inactive Sword's hilt. Image:79621875-Medium.jpg|Two Spartans parrying in the air on Foundry. Image:Energyswordglow.JPG|An EOD Spartan activates an Energy Sword. Image:goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot preparing to cut an enemy in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Halo 1 energy sword.JPG|The Energy Sword in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Swordstrike.JPG|A Sword lunge. Sources Links Internal *Gravity Hammer - Brute equivalent of the Energy Sword. Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons